


Caught In The Act

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [14]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about times our favorite Sanctuary characters were caught with their pants down... literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Handed

Declan muttered a curse under his breath as he made the trek back to his rooms from his office to get his forgotten cell phone. He and Elizabeth’s new living arrangements together in James’ old suite of rooms were proving to be a problem. As much as he loved her sharing his bed more than just a night here and there, he was feeling worse for wear. For all the time they spent horizontal, he wasn’t getting much sleep time in their bed and neither was she.

Even as a young man, Declan couldn’t remember having sex this much, or wanting sex this much, for that matter. He’d even gone so far as to remove all the Abnormals that gave off sex inducing pheromones, like the nubbins, and ship them as far away as he could get them. It hadn’t changed anything. They were still fucking anywhere and everywhere like a pair of hormonally super charged teenagers.

When he passed through the sitting room and opened the bedroom door, he fully expected to see Elizabeth still curled in the position she’d been in when he left her an hour ago. Instead, he found himself in the awkward position of catching her with her cell phone in the hand resting on the pillow next to her ear, the blankets down exposing her bare breasts and belly. It was fairly obvious her other hand was between her thighs while she listened to the voice on the phone.

Elizabeth’s eyes met his and a flush reddened her cheeks and ran down to her neck to her chest. Declan didn’t know if he’d ever seen her so embarrassed. He was feeling a similar burning in his cheeks and he caught people in his Sanctuary shagging at least once a week, since he’d take over as Head of House. It was so common place, he’d begun to just roll his eyes, sigh dramatically and turn back the way he’d come, not even bothering to lecture the couples, anymore. It didn’t do any good to lecture the hard headed nymphomaniacs, so he just saved his breath, unless it was two people who bloody well knew better. In that case, a glare usually got them back into their clothing and off to a more private venue.

The deer in the headlights moment was broken by Elizabeth’s soft, “Uh huh” into her phone. She listened for another second and then offered Declan the phone. “Here. She wants to talk to you.”

Declan barked a laugh, the woman never ceased to surprise him. “Magnus.”

“Good morning, Declan. Forget your cell?”

“How did you know that?” Declan asked, puzzled.

Magnus laughed. “Look a bit closer at the phone you’re holding.”

He did and it only took him half a second to realize that it was his own bloody phone he was holding and not ‘Lizabeth’s. “You’re having phone sex on my phone?” His tone was indignant.

“We didn’t plan it that way.” Declan could hear the smirk in her voice. “We usually schedule our phone sex for when I’m in bed.”

“I feel so much better knowing that.” Declan shook his head. “No. No, I don’t. Didn’t want to hear that.”

“Have you tried shipping the Nubbins off to another Sanctuary? It may help…”

Declan’s mouth dropped open. “I sent them to Pili four days ago. Did Elizabeth say something to you about our… difficulties?”

 

“She didn’t have to. You both sound exhausted and you never forget anything in the morning. You are as much a morning person as I am.”

“Oh.”

“Have you had yourself and Elizabeth checked out by one of your doctors?”

“No.” It came out a little more forcefully than Declan intended.

“I can make a stop-over on my way to…”

“I appreciate your offer, but with all due respect, stay away from us with your needles.”

“You know, maybe once the ‘honeymoon’ phase passes you’ll get some sleep time.”

Declan yawned, “I hope so.”

“There is one sure fire way to get some sleep…”

“Wassat?”

“Keep your pants on and the fly zipped.”

“Have I ever told you I think you are an evil, vile woman?”

“Am I really?” Magnus chuckled, wickedly. “Shouldn’t you be doing some work or something? I thought you had a conference call in an hour?”

“Yes, I should, but I’m not going to get anything done this morning because my girlfriend is lying here naked in my bed all sexy and flushed and ready for me and if I don’t shag her, I think we might both die.”

Declan hung up the phone, and proceeded to make good on his statement.

Magnus sent him an email six minutes later, in it she postponed the Head of House conference call until the afternoon, stating that Declan had an appointment that couldn‘t be rescheduled.

Later, around 2am Old City time, Elizabeth disappeared from their sitting room and Declan just rolled his eyes, said, “bloody women…” and finished typing the email he was working on.


	2. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a reference to Harry Potter, the Mauraders map opens when you say, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" three times, and closes when you say "Mischief Managed."

Kate watched Elizabeth rolling out the dough for a pie and was overwhelmed with the urge to interrupt her intense concentration. The tank top she was wearing was Kate’s and Kate tended to layer them, but Elizabeth was wearing only the one. It was stretched a little tight over her breasts. The kitchen wasn’t warmed up yet, so the air had just enough chill to make Elizabeth’s nipples noticeably hard through the thin fabric. There was just something so sexy about Magnus’ girlfriend wearing her clothes.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and glanced at Kate. “Are you just going to stand there all day watching me make pies?”

Kate grinned at her, “I think so. I really like pie. Mmm… yummy.” The sexual tension between them made the air in the room crackle.

“You’re lucky Helen isn’t coming back from her meeting in Cairo until tomorrow. If she heard you flirting, she’d kick your ass.”

“Worth an ass kicking from the boss if the flirting gets me some covert kitchen nookie.”

Elizabeth’s face broke into a smile and her normally slight accent morphed into something reminiscent of a stern sixty year old school marm. “Today is pie day, tomorrow is covert nookie day. We mustn‘t deviate from the schedule.” She winked at Kate. “I think you enjoy it too much when Helen kicks your ass. You are such a masochist.”

“Says the girl who hangs out in bondage clubs and lets strangers spank her and get her off.”

Elizabeth’s smile got wider. “They aren’t strangers after they help me get off.”

Kate gave in to the urge and walked around the counter to where Beth was dusting the clean countertop with flour. “Do they have to be done right now?” Kate pouted. She stepped up behind Elizabeth, moved her long braid out of the way and wrapped her arms around Beth’s waist. Being the same height meant she could rest her chin on the other woman’s shoulder. “I really like my tank top on you. You have more tits and it stretches the fabric in a distracting way.”

Elizabeth dipped a clean spoon into banana coconut pudding filling and offered it to Kate. “Here. Maybe this will keep your brain busy while I work.” She took the ball of dough and flattened it, then placed it into the circle of floured granite. She floured the rolling pin and started to work the dough, completely ignoring Kate until Kate smeared a bit of the pudding on Beth’s neck and she yelped, “Oy. You. Watch that.”

“I’m sorry, let me clean it up for you.” Kate licked the cool sweet filling off her hot skin.

Elizabeth turned her head and pinned her with a look. “Once this crust is in the oven, I’m going to get you back for that.”

“Promises, promises.” Kate placed a light kiss on her mouth. “Magnus won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“That is why I want to get the pies done today. So they won’t interfere with…” Elizabeth grinned. “You know.”

“What Magnus doesn’t know…”

“Someone will tell her,” Beth finished, with a giggle.

“I can cover the camera.”

“Oh, what the hell, the filling needs to chill more and the oven isn’t up to temp, yet.” Elizabeth gathered the dough back into a ball and placed it back in its bowl. After she covered it with wrap and put it back into the refrigerator, she turned to Kate. “Now what?”

Kate went to one of the other counters and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl they always kept full for snacks. She offered one to Elizabeth and Beth took it, but she just stared at it, puzzled. Kate explained, “Our rooms are too far, and we don’t have much time, so… Pantry.”

“We’re going to make out in the pantry with a pair of bananas?”

“I’ll have to ask the Big Guy for cucumbers next time he goes to the store.”

Beth gasped. “Oh my God. You are so wicked.”

“All those years of culinary school and you don’t have a food sex fetish?” Kate steered Elizabeth across the room to the door that led to the pantry. She closed the door behind them and proceeded to remove Beth’s apron, then the tank top and bra.

“I guess that depends on the food.” Elizabeth hugged herself because the pantry was colder than the kitchen.

“Come closer,” Kate ordered. When Elizabeth was pressed against her, Kate bent her head and took one of Beth’s nipples into her mouth. She sucked it and teased it with her tongue, making Beth sigh. She pulled back, and asked, “Still worried about the boss?”

“I’ll face whatever my punishment is as long as you smear that banana all over my tits and lick it off.”

Kate laughed, “You are so easy.”

They groped and took turns kissing each other senseless.

“Damn straight. Or maybe you are just that hot. I have no defense against your feminine wiles.”

Elizabeth reached for Kate’s t-shirt, Kate shrugged out of it and unfastened her own bra. “I think that is my line.”

“Whatever. Lots of people resist me, ” Elizabeth insisted.

Kate snorted, “Name one?”

“Ravi.”

Kate harrumphed, Ravi had resisted her, too. “Name another one.” They kissed again, longer and hotter.

“That hot Head of House in Moscow, you remember him. He turned me down flat.”

“That’s because Declan hates him and Andrei thought your were setting him up so Declan had a legit excuse to rip his head off.” Kate laughed, “He was evil, anyway. You‘re better off with Declan and the boss as your playthings.”

“If Helen ever heard you call her my plaything, she’d find an excuse to draw lots of blood with really dull needles.”

Kate nodded emphatically, shuddering. “She hardly ever lets us make out.”

“I know, right?”

Elizabeth stuck her lower lip out and Kate sucked on it, when she let go they were both panting. “So, I was in Amsterdam on a layover and I found a club and they had this girl who took a banana and put it in her pussy and volunteers from the audience got to take a bite.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh, hell yeah. I was the last one. Mmm…” Kate flushed at the memory of her mouth between the gorgeous woman’s legs.

“Not a Magnus approved layover, then.”

“No, but it was fun. Want to try it?” Kate waggled the banana at her.

“Only if I get to eat you first.”

Kate untied her sweatpants and let them slide down her legs. After her shower, she hadn’t put a new pair of panties on, because she had already formulated the plan to go convince Elizabeth to have sex with her. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Kate handed her the banana and arranged herself a bed of their discarded clothes. Beth peeled the banana while Kate lay down on the floor. She brought her knees up and spread her legs wide giving Elizabeth complete access.

Elizabeth’s eyes focused on her dark pubic hair and her tongue flicked out to wet her lower lip. She sank to her knees and ran a hand over Kate’s damp curls. “God, I love your pussy, Katey. Your dark hair is just such a turn on.”

Kate laughed, “If you say so…” Her words turned into moan because Beth spread her folds with clever fingers and surprised her by smashing the ripe banana between her palms and smearing it onto her. She smashed it all over Kate’s mound and clit. The banana mush was followed by a burning tongue tracing the cease of one of her thighs, then the other, and then finally the rest of her messy sex. There was a scraped of teeth that made Kate moan. Once the banana was out of the way, Elizabeth fucked Kate with the tip of her tongue. Before Kate could reach orgasm the door to the pantry opened and Magnus stood looking down at them with an expression that started as surprised and quickly became something closer to smug. “Declan owes me fifty dollars. He didn’t think you’d be brave enough to have sex in the kitchen.”

Elizabeth scrambled to her feet, blushing furiously, but when Kate tried, Magnus pinned her with a look. “You stay where you are. I will deal with you in a minute, Kate.”

 

Magnus pulled Elizabeth out of the closet and closed it. She pressed her lover back against the closed door and kissed her passionately. “Mmm. Banana Kate. Excellent choice. Chocolate pudding Kate is good, too.”

“I can’t tell if you’re mad or not…” Elizabeth said, eyeing her cautiously.

Magnus sighed. “There are other people in this house and they may not appreciate a free lesbian sex show as much as I do.” Magnus kissed her again, and cupped her bare breasts, squeezing. “You really shouldn’t let Kate talk you into trouble. She’s incorrigible.”

“She’s so sexy. I can’t help myself,” Elizabeth admitted.

“I understand.” Magnus agreed with her about Kate. Helen’s right hand dropped to slip fingers into Elizabeth’s sex, her very wet sex. “Doesn’t mean you get off without punishment, though. Get your clothes back on and finish making my pies. Your punishment is that you have to listen to me fuck Kate senseless and you don’t get to help. You‘ve had quite enough for now, I think.”

“Does Declan really owe you money?”

“Yes, he does. Now, go on and gather your clothes and get dressed. I need to find something to use as a paddle.”

“I can help with that,” Elizabeth opened the nearest drawer and pulled out a small wooden cheese board. It was a decent size and shape for paddling. When Magnus raised an eyebrow at her, Elizabeth shrugged, “I saw it this morning and it looks like one of the paddles at Oubliette.”

“Ah. Let‘s test it out, shall we?” Magnus hefted the board and motioned for the younger woman to turn around. She gave a light smack to Elizabeth’s bare ass and the paddle made a satisfying crack, without leaving too much of a mark. “Perfect.” Helen gave her ten smacks that left Elizabeth’s bottom a nice, rosy pink.

When Elizabeth was dressed, Magnus traded places with her in the closet. “I’ve sent the others out on a mission, so leave the door open. I want you to hear all the moaning and paddling. That should teach you not to start the fun without me. Hmm?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“The other pie is a chocolate cream, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Excellent. I look forward to trying it on you.” Elizabeth moaned and Magnus smirked at how easy it was to get her young lover into the mood. Her Elizabeth’s nymphomaniac status was secure. Helen couldn’t blame either of them for wanting the other, it was leaving her out that stung, but she wouldn’t be the only one stinging in a minute and it would serve them right for thinking she wasn’t going to catch them.

It was time Kate was taught a small lesson.

 

The longer it took for Magnus to return the more nervous Kate got. When she heard the sounds of a paddle meeting flesh, Kate’s heart started to pound. Elizabeth came in and collected her clothes and when she turned, Kate got a look at her paddled bottom and exclaimed, “Oh crap! I’m so screwed.”

“You’ll be more screwed soon.” Beth smiled at her, “It sounds worse than it feels. She’ll go easy on you. If all else fails, beg for mercy. Helen likes that.”

“Was it worth it?” Kate whispered.

Just before she walked out the door, Beth whispered, “Oh yeah.”

Magnus entered the closet and stepped out of her shoes. She was holding a paddle in her hand and Kate groaned. There was a smirk on the bosses’ face as she unzipped her leather jacket and shrugged it off. Her blouse went next, followed by her pants. In just matching Victoria’s Secret bra and panties, Magnus was the most beautiful woman Kate had ever seen. Her body was perfect.

“Ah ah ah,” Magnus warned her. “You’re being punished for seducing Elizabeth without permission. You should know better, Katey.”

Being scolded in that haughty British accent while she was naked and sticky and Magnus was in her underwear made it difficult for Kate to focus on the words, “Uhm. I’m sorry. It will… um… never happen, again.”

Magnus rolled her eyes. “My face is up here, Kate.”

“Sorry.” Kate focused on her face this time. “I’m sorry I seduced Elizabeth.”

“Not yet, but I think you will be.” Magnus sat down on the clothing littered floor and before Kate could regain her composure, she hauled Kate over her lap. The paddle connected with Kate’s ass with a deafening crack in the enclosed space and Kate‘s yelp echoed in the small space. Magnus soothed her abused bottom with a caress. “Four more should do it, I think.”

Magnus gave her all five smacks with the paddle, then rolled Kate off her lap onto the floor. She ended on her back staring up at the bosses’ lustful expression. “Stay where you are,” Magnus warned her. “I’m famished and I’ve developed a sudden craving for bananas.” The second long lost banana was retrieved from a shelf and Magnus peeled it and fed Kate a piece, then she covered Kate’s breasts and belly and mound. She took her sweet time licking and nipping at the banana flavored skin. Magnus kissed Kate and they dueled with banana flavored tongues. Fingers found her slit ready for the bosses’ special treatment.

“Oh my God…” Kate moaned. Magnus was just entirely too good with her hands. A hot mouth suckled her breast while Magnus fucked her into oblivion with a pair of well angled fingers. Her hips were pumping furiously against Magnus’ hand. A twist of those fingers and pressure in a new spot and Kate was coming, again. “How do you do that?” She howled.

“Trade secret.”

“Mercy. Uncle. I freakin’ surrender already. If you make me come again, I’ll die…”

Magnus lifted her head from Kate’s breast and smirked, “I can bring you back.”

“Have mercy…”

“Did Elizabeth tell you begging for mercy works?”

“Yeah.”

“She lied.”

“Fuck.”

“If we had a zuccini or a cucumber, I’d fuck you, but as it stands, that will have to wait.”

Kate groaned, “Magnus…”

“You’re going to remember to ask me for permission before you haul Elizabeth off to make out, aren’t you?”

“Hell yes. I’ll ask. I’ll ask!” Kate sobbed through a third climax.

Magnus pulled her fingers out of Kate‘s pussy and licked them.

“Mischief managed.”


	3. Revenge Nookie

“Oh look, I’ve caught another one. This is getting to be a habit.” Declan glanced at his watch. “And it’s… two in the morning Old City time. Imagine that.”

Kate jumped at the sound of Declan’s voice and the hand that was inside her sweat pants quickly reappeared. The other hand was holding her phone against her head. Declan plucked the iphone away from her. Holding it up to his ear, Declan said, “Magnus, I know you don’t require sleep, but if Kate’s going on a mission with my team in six hours, she should be in a bed. Sleeping. Go have bloody phone sex with someone else.” He hit the end call button with a triumphant smirk.

Her face said Kate was struggling between death by blushing, trying not to laugh out loud, and appalled at the tone Declan dared to use with Helen Magnus. He handed the phone back to Kate. “If you fall asleep during the damn mission, my team and I are never going to let you live it down, Freelander. Don’t call her back. If she calls you back, say good night and tell her you are barred from phone sex with her until after the mission.”

The phone rang and they both looked at it and stifled laughter.

“Is it going to be for you, or me?” Kate asked, still chuckling.

Declan huffed, “If she wants to speak with me, Magnus knows my number.”

Kate shrugged and answered the phone, “Hello?” She was quiet for a full minute, just listening. “Yeah, okay, I can give him the message.”

“What does she want?”

“The doc says you’re just jealous because you aren’t getting any phone sex yourself.” She winced, expecting a strong reaction from him and only getting a glare. “Is that right?” Declan groused. “She have anything else to say?”

“Well, yeah, Magnus said if you really wanted to be on the schedule, she can fit you in day after tomorrow for an hour.” Kate said ’schedule’ with a very good impression of a British accent. “But you have to apologize for hanging up on her. She says its, ’terribly rude’.”

“She hasn’t seen me get terribly rude yet.” Declan caught Kate’s head and kissed her hard on the mouth. She resisted him for a heartbeat, and he deepened the kiss until they were both panting.

Kate gaped at him. “You just kissed me.”

“Aye. I did, didn’t I? And I forgot to ask permission first. See how rude I am?” Declan directed his next comment at the offending phone. “I could be even worse and finish her off for you… so remember that.”

Declan turned and started to walk away, but Kate’s hand caught his arm. She had the phone to her ear. “Right, I know. Good night, doc.”

Kate hung up and Declan was surprised when smiled shyly up at him. “Did you mean that?”

“Mean what, that bit about making you come? Yeah, I meant it.” Her unusual eyes regarded him thoughtfully and he figured she was weighing the anger of Magnus versus the possible pleasure he could give her. He won, because she ran a hand up his arm, and smiled seductively.

Wearing a smug smirk, Declan followed Kate to her room. When the door closed behind him, she peeled her sweatshirt off over her head and tossed it at him. “Your turn.”

“We’re taking turns are we?”

“More fair than me stripping and waiting to see if you do the same.”

Declan laughed, “Fair enough.” He took his jumper off and dropped it onto her sweatshirt on the floor. “Tag.”

Kate waggled her eyebrows at him and went for the drawstring on her sweatpants.

Declan licked his lips. He’d been interested for a while, but the timing was never right. Even tonight was going to have to move at a faster pace than he preferred. The pants slid down her legs, giving him his first view of her athletic, darkly tan legs and the neatly trimmed black pubic hair at the junction of her thighs.

“Commando. Very nice.” Declan went for his own fly, and managed to take his shoes and socks with the blue jeans. He was clever that way. He was also commando.

“You‘re commando, too.” Kate smirked, staring unrepentantly at the half hard cock jutting out from his body.

Declan gestured for her to come closer. “I want to remove your bra myself.” When she got close enough, Kate turned lifted her hair and offered him her back. His fingers found the hooks and unfastened them easily. As her breast were released, he captured them with his hands, letting the bra fall on the floor. He bent his head and inhaled her skin when her neck and shoulder met. She smelled like the soap he stocked in the guest rooms, and a fruit shampoo, and herself. His mouth watered.

His strong hands kneaded the soft breasts while Declan kissed up Kate’s shoulder to her neck and ear, and then trailed back down with his tongue. She shivered against him and he loved it. Taking both breasts into one hand, Declan’s other hand slid between her legs. He cupped her mound and rocked her body back against his, now full on, erection. One of his fingers entered her tight, wet opening and teased her, not going deep enough to satisfy.

“Are fingers the order of the night or do you want something larger?” He ground his cock into the crack of her ass, and she gave a wonderful, throaty moan.

Kate put a hand over his and tried to coax that finger deeper. “It’s been a while, I might need some stretching.”

“How rough do you like it?”

Kate smirked, “How rough can you give it?”

Without warning her, Declan hauled little Kate over his shoulder in a fireman carry, spun her around and dumped her into the center of her bed. “I’m used to taking it easy. If you want it rougher, tell me, and I’ll go harder. I‘d like a real tumble, but we haven‘t much time, if you’re going to get some rest before the mission.”

“I can handle whatever you want to do, so you take lead.”

“Good.” He smirked down at her for a full minute, just admiring the view of her propped on her arms with legs spread wide. She really was gorgeous. “I think your thighs are almost as tempting as your breasts.”

Kate laughed, “Says the man who has seen Magnus’ legs without the heels and short skirts.” She brought her knees up and turned them to the side, cutting off the peep show.

“She doesn’t run as much as you do… There is something to be said for a woman who can run miles if she needs to.” Declan sat down on the edge of the bed near her hip and ran a hand from thigh to ankle. He smiled at her. “I want those thighs wrapped around me while I take you.”

“Hell yes!” Kate nodded emphatically.

Declan pushed Kate onto her back and kissed his way down her body. He placed a kiss on her mound before using his thumbs to spread her open wide for his tongue. She hissed as his tongue circled her clit and traveled lower. Her hips lifted to meet him as he teased her tender folds. She was scalding hot against his cheeks and chin as he pleasured her. A finger fit snugly inside her vagina. It took a few minutes of gentle tormenting before Kate sighed and accepted a second long finger. Now, Declan used the fingers to find her g-spot and stroked the sensitive clitoris with the tip of his tongue.

A hand pulled his hair, hard. “Enough, enough. You are too good at that, and I don’t want to come yet, so get up here and fuck me.”

Declan wiped his damp chin on her thigh and crawled up the bed, muttering to himself about ‘bossy lessons’ and ‘insatiable young women’. He settled over her, lifted her hips and pressed into her slow and sure until he was completely bathed in the tight, wet heat. It made him groan. After a second, he withdrew most of the way and pushed back in, more aggressively this time. Then, harder and faster until Kate’s thighs circled him and gripped him with each thrust.

The bed banged against the wall as he took her, and their combined moaning was sure to be heard in the other guest rooms. It was fortunate he didn’t have any other guests at the moment. Not that he worried, Declan was enjoying the sex too much for that. He rolled them on the bed and let Kate ride him while he gripped her ass and took a nipple between his teeth for a light nip. Kate shuddered all over, so he did it again with the other breast. He soothed the sting by suckling her abused nipples and caressing them with his tongue.

Kate panted, “Gonna come, but don’t you dare. I want to finish you in my mouth.” She bucked hard on him as she came, almost taking him with her.

“Oh, God.” Declan had to stop or she wasn’t going to get her wish. His head fell forward onto her shoulder. He nuzzled a breast, and pulled out, sighing. “We need more time.”

Kate smiled at him, “Next time, we can invite Beth to join us and we’ll do you together.”

If Declan hadn’t been gripping the base of his cock so tightly, he might have come just from the thought of those two young women sharing his bed at the same time. It was something he thought about from time to time, because seeing them asleep in Magnus’ bed curled around each other had haunted his dreams. “That’s the wrong image to put in my head if you are trying to keep me from coming.”

“Oh, that’s right Magnus said you saw Beth and I in bed together once. Poor guy.”

Declan growled at her.

Kate pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. When they broke for air, she said, “We can wrestle next time, and I will show you just how strong my thigh muscles are, but now I want to taste you.”

Declan nodded and Kate pushed him back onto his back and took his cock into her mouth. Her mouth was almost not wide enough and he got the tiniest feel of her teeth from time to time as she deep throated him. It didn’t take her gorgeous mouth long to get him back to the edge of an intense orgasm. “Kate, luv, you should… stop… or I’m… coming…” Declan felt like the top of his head blew off, he came so hard.

Kate never pulled back, she swallowed everything. Then, she looked up and him and smiled wickedly. “Time for bed.”

Declan didn’t want to move, and Kate tickled the bottom of his foot to get his attention. He jerked his foot out of reach and she went for his other foot. Both feet hit the floor and Declan stood up before she could find a more ticklish spot to try, like his sides. “I’m going I’m going.” He hurried to put his clothes back on. “Set your alarm, I’ll have breakfast waiting for you if you get up on time.”

“You are so cool. I should visit London more often: breakfast, in room sex, telling off the boss. This is the life.”


	4. Drawn Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Kate and calligraphy brushes and cucumbers and chocolate. YUM.

Caught 4

Magnus walked briskly into her office and smiled at the younger woman, “Ah, Kate. You‘re home. I wasn‘t expecting you back until tomorrow, at the earliest. No pub crawling or sight seeing?” Kate was sitting stiffly on the couch in her office like a student waiting for the school principle to give them a reprimand. “How was the mission with Declan’s team?”

Kate frowned, and it left an adorable crease on her brow. Magnus pushed down the urge to kiss it away. There would be time for that later.

“It was cold and wet and there was this nasty bog mud stuff.” She shuddered at the memory. “It got into everything, and Declan seemed to think it was great fun. Next time there is a bog creature, please send Henry. I am so done with that nasty stuff. Never again. The boots are trashed, they wouldn‘t let me take them on the plane. The TSA guy took them away, saying there were a hazard to air travelers.”

“Oh dear, that is unfortunate.” Magnus sat down on the couch facing Kate with her back against the high arm, and gave Kate a little flash of thigh as she crossed her ankles, but Kate was lost in her thoughts. Helen waited for a full minute, before adding, “Why don’t we go shopping tomorrow after the pick-up and I’ll replace your boots and anything else that suffered the bog mud.”

Kate blinked at her in surprise, “Really? It’s alright, you don‘t have to. I have other boots. It wasn’t like they were my favorite or anything.”

Magnus raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, “Kate Freelander turning down shopping on my American Express Corporate card? Who are you, and what have you done with my Kate?” She rested her hand on Kate’s thigh, and this time Kate noticed the intentional flirtation, “I like to buy you things, Kate. This gives me a perfect excuse,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “so the boys don‘t get jealous.”

“Magnus, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Ah.” Helen smirked to herself. “This wouldn’t have to do with what you were doing during our call and Declan thinking we were having phone sex, would it?” Magnus eased Kate into the discussion, keeping her voice carefully neutral.

Kate cheeks flamed. “Yeah, actually I wanted to say I was sorry about that whole… misunderstanding. Declan got the wrong idea.”

Magnus leaned closer to Kate until their breath mingled, “What ever could you have been doing to give him that idea?”

“Doc…” Kate eyes pleaded with her to drop the subject.

“Really, Kate. I want to know what you were doing; I was telling you the story of my first mission with Declan for the Sanctuary in Russia.” Magnus pinned her with a stare. “There was nothing the least bit erotic about that story.”

If it were possible, Kate blushed even more pink under her dark complexion, “It… it wasn’t the story so much as the accent. On the phone, the accent is good.”

“Just good?” Magnus had her now.

“Okay, better than good. You could be reading War and Peace to me over the phone and I would still get…”

“Turned on?” Magnus smirked. “Hot and bothered?” Her hand moved slowly to trace down Kate’s jeans clad thigh. “Were you touching yourself?”

Kate hung her head, dark hair covering her face. “Uh huh.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that…” Magnus was enjoying making the other woman squirm a bit. She wasn’t upset in the least, in fact she was flattered by the whole incident. And she planned to use it to her advantage.

“Yes.”

“And naturally, when Declan walked in to find you touching yourself, he assumed we are having phone sex.”

Kate lifted her head, “Yeah, like I said, I’m sorry.”

Magnus laughed. Kate was just too adorable for words when she felt guilty about something. “Did Declan finish you off?”

“He… yeah. He did.”

“Well, I didn’t see that coming,” Magnus sighed, and chuckled at her own crude joke. “I’m not sure James would approve of his way of getting the guests tucked up in their beds. It's a bit too hands, and other bits, on.”

“Oh, Doc, you should have seen the… glee, pure joy, Declan had at hanging the phone up on you. It was like a kid at Christmas.”

Magnus’ scowled, “Is that right? Declan was beyond cheeky and exceedingly rude to me. I didn‘t even have an opportunity to defend myself.” She huffed. “And then, to seduce one of my team…”

“Uhm, Doc, I sort of asked for it.”

“Did you really?”

“Yeah, he offered and I said, ’hell yes’. I mean Declan’s hot. And it’s that accent thing, again.” Kate realized that she probably shouldn’t be telling Magnus about her fetishes, and she added, “Touching myself just wasn’t very… satisfying.”

Magnus nodded, sympathetic to Kate‘s plight, “I find cucumbers quite useful for those types of situations.” She laughed at Kate’s scandalized expression. “Really, Kate, everyone has needs, and at times finding a suitable partner can be tedious.”

“I’m never going to get to sleep tonight.”

“There are far more interesting things to do in a bed than sleep. Reading, masturbating, having sex with a willing partner and a handy vegetable…”

Kate’s eyes widened. “Seriously, doc?”

“Oh yes, Kate. I'm quite serious.” Magnus kissed her lips softly. “If you are good, I might even read War and Peace to you while I make love to you.”

“Oh God, I’m doomed.” Kate groaned, “I never should have told you...”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Magnus met Kate upstairs in her room and Kate held the door for her. She was carrying one of the Big Guy's paper grocery bags, which she emptied into the center of the bed. Inside the bag was a cucumber, condoms, lube, a small plastic bowl and a squeeze top container of chocolate syrup, like the stuff to put on ice cream sundaes.

At Kate's shocked expression, Magnus smiled and raised her eyebrows. “I was thinking I might have some serious competition for your skills, now. Declan was pleased with your ability to think on your feet and he said he would welcome you on his team anytime. It appears I'm going to have to give you an incentive to stay on here in Old City.”

“Really, Doc...”

“Now, Kate. At least, let me make my sales pitch...” She gestured at the supplies on the bed.

Kate laughed and shrugged, “You're the boss.”

“I am.” Magnus' smile widened. “Shall we make ourselves more comfortable?” As she said the words, Magnus slipped her blouse over her head and draped it on Kate's chair. She turned her back to Kate and pulled her hair to one side, “Would you mind undoing that for me?”

Kate unfastened the tiny hooks on the bra and her fingers traced around Magnus' ribs. The boss giggled and squirmed, making her ticklishness obvious. “Oops, sorry fingers slipped.” Kate noticed something odd, “You've got one of those evil little scarves and a paint brush in your back pocket?”

“It's a calligraphy brush, actually, and the scarf is because calligraphy... tickles. Just a bit.”

Kate stared at her. “You're going to paint me with chocolate sauce?”

“And then I'm going to show you how versatile cucumbers are.”

Before she knew it, Magnus had her naked and tied to her own headboard. She watched Magnus fill the bowl halfway with some of the makeshift body paint, and Kate started to feel a bit nervous when it came time to put the condom on the cucumber. It wasn't a small one; This thing was HUGE. Magnus winked at her and placed it on the pillow beside Kate's head.

“I've put bigger things than this into you,” Magnus smirked. “You just couldn't see it beforehand. There will be plenty of foreplay first. In case, you were worried.”

Magnus started at Kate's navel. She traced around it with little dots, like the kind you would draw with henna paste. She repeated the circle pattern around Kate's nipples and in an arc above her mound. Then, Magnus really got creative. She drew symbols in at least four languages and flowers and other henna design patterns until the front of Kate's body was a mural. Then, Magnus pulled out her iphone and snapped a picture.

“Doc?!”

“Kate?” Magnus looked up from her body to focus on her flushed face.

“Pictures?”

Magnus pouted, “But this is my best work, possibly ever... I can't just leave it undocumented. It's not going to find it's way onto the internet. My servers are secure.” At Kate's dubious expression, Magnus shrugged, “How about a compromise? We keep that picture and I don't take a second picture when I finish painting your inner thighs and pussy. Sound fair?”

“My pussy?” Kate gaped in horror. “You're going to paint me there?”

“Of course. You're going to taste best there when I cover you in chocolate...”

“Oh God.”

Magnus was true to her word, and to help Kate relax, the painting was mixed with probing fingers and tongue. She was moaning and writhing on the bed, and Kate swore she would never be able to look at chocolate sauce or henna tattoos again without feeling a jolt of pleasure in her center. When Magnus was satisfied she untied Kate's wrists and helped her to stand and walk to the full length mirror on the closet door. Kate stared at herself in fascination. It was actually quite beautiful, in a kinky, pornographic way.

“So what's with all the writing?” Kate struggled to read some of the characters she recognized, but they were backward in the mirror's reflection.

“You said you like when I read to you, so I'm going to read you while I eat you.”

Kate thought about all the carefully applied, tickle torturous paint that was between her legs and bit her tongue to stifle a shamefully wanton moan.

Magnus smirked. She pointed to the symbol on Kate's upper arm, “This says 'strong'.” Then, Magnus traced the symbol with her tongue, taking the chocolate off and making Kate shudder. Over Kate's collarbone, she pointed out another symbol. “This one says 'sweet'.”

Eventually, Kate had to go back to the bed, because her knees were getting shaky. “Uhm, Doc, there can't be much paint left, you know, down there, I think...”

Magnus spread her thighs to check, “Oh dear, you seem to be very wet... Perhaps, I should clean you up before you destroy my creations.” Magnus took the 'paint' bowl and poured the last little bit at the top of Kate's pussy, letting it cover the swollen, slick folds. Her tongue followed the chocolate and Kate soon found herself held wide and devoured by a very goal oriented Magnus. The first orgasm was fast and hard, and the second was just as hard but Magnus drew it out with the two fingers she was working around and over Kate's g-spot, while her tongue focused the perfect amount of stimulation on the swollen clitoris.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck...” Kate chanted as she came down from that second peak, and Magnus resumed her reading and licking on Kate's outer labia. “Doc. I'm dying, here. Please, please fuck me.”

Magnus sighed, “Oh, very well, but we need to teach you some patience. I didn't even get to some of my favorite words.”

“I swear if I survive this I will buy you a year supply of henna and you can draw all over my pussy to your heart's content, just stuff me with the giant cucumber now!” Kate pleaded, breathlessly, as she handed Magnus the condom wrapped vegetable.

Magnus laughed, “Alright, if you insist.” She spread Kate and teased her opening with the tip for a few seconds before starting to slide the cool, firm flesh into Kate's overheated, very juicy passage.

Kate rocked her hips, trying to get the damn thing deeper, but Magnus had her own ideas, and it slowly withdrew. “No...” Kate wailed, “Put it back in.”

“Cheeky, for someone who has had two orgasms already, and I haven't even had one myself.” Magnus quickly remedied the situation by stripping off her remaining clothing and crawling over Kate's prone form until her own pussy was inches from Kate's face, and more importantly tongue. “The faster you make me come, the harder and faster I will make you come.”

Kate accepted the challenge with much enthusiasm and it wasn't too very long before it was the Boss lady's turn to come, squirming and moaning, for her. The boss was beautiful everyday, in any situation, but Kate loved her best when she was coming. That was when the reserved, overly organized Boss Lady mask slipped and she became 'real' for Kate. If she loved the sound of Magnus reading to her, or lecturing, or talking on the phone... Magnus' accented voice using words like 'fuck' and 'pussy' in the heat of passion would have won some sort of award, or a damn trophy.

Drunk on the feeling of power it gave her, Kate snagged the chocolate sauce and squirted it on Magnus. It dripped slowly from the top of Magnus' gorgeous ass all the way to her swollen clit and Kate set about cleaning her up. “Oops. Too much chocolate. It's a good thing I love this stuff...”


End file.
